1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting hardware for hanging items on walls, and more particularly, to interlocking clips for removably installing items on a wall, such as wall paneling and the like.
2) Description of Related Art
Wall paneling is a popular wall covering but can be problematic to install because it must be properly aligned, securely mounted, the front surface must remain intact, it is often heavy, and it is difficult to work with because the panels are typically large and cumbersome.
In some installations of paneling, a flush mounting of the finished panel to a base wall surface may be desired. While a flush mounting can be achieved by directly adhering a panel to a wall using an adhesive, this is undesirable because it does not accommodate for panel movement due to expansion and contraction, and can damage the panels if removal is required.
Further, panel hangers designed to mount a finished panel to a base wall surface do not provide an efficient way of aligning and adjusting the mounting points of the hangers during installation to ensure a proper fit and alignment between interconnecting components. Additionally, it is important for the hangers to allow for realignment and adjustment of the panels once mounted to the base wall surface.
A further problem arises in ensuring that the cooperating elements of traditional hanging hardware have fully engaged behind a wall panel so that the install is sure the panel is properly installed and secured. With existing hardware, the install is never truly sure if all the interconnecting elements are properly engaged.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a panel hanger that is simple, strong, and precise, yet still allows for the movement of panels after installation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a panel hanger that is configured to securely hold the wall panel on a base wall surface in a removable manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an alignment arrangement for mounting interlocking clips to different wall surfaces that ensures correct placement and engagement in a manner such that the install is assured of a proper connection between interlocking clips.